Ohayou
by Murasaki Kaida
Summary: RenRuk. Rukia has had interesting mornings since she started living with Renji. Kinda fluffy. M for a little...morning play lol.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It all belongs to Kubo Tite.

MISC: Written for Villainies at LJ by request, with the prompt "mornings". Beta'd by Lilmisfits8811. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my fics thus far! Please R&R

* * *

"Rukia…" 

She scrunched up her eyes and wriggled down into the futon. She really tried to present herself as otherwise so that Byakuya didn't despair over her but Rukia really, really hated mornings.

"…oi…"

She'd been doing a lot of work after all and it was the least she deserved, to sleep in a little. And this futon – it had to be the best futon in Soul Society. So soft and warm. Big too, but that was because –

"Oh, _come on_ Rukia…"

She had to share it with an oaf.

She was pretty sure she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since she'd started living with him. The idiot snored like a thunderstorm. His bed habits had been one thing that made her dubious about living with him – he'd been the same since they were young.

Sometimes, she'd wake up and find that he'd managed to steal her pillow. He'd be on his side with it scrunched up with his own, drooling on it and making Rukia decide that maybe he could keep the pillow after all.

Other times, he stretched out in a spread-eagle and hit her in the face when he flopped around in his sleep. She really didn't get how he managed to do that when she was so small – it wasn't like she took up a lot of space.

He was a cover-hogger, too. The amount of times she'd woken up, cold and naked, to find him wrapped up deep within the covers like a pastry-covered snack was getting ridiculous.

What really got to her, though, were the times when she'd wake up and find him fast asleep – on top of her.

Those mornings were normally very painful. He wasn't small, and she wasn't built to take a guy's dead weight. And short of yanking at his hair and screaming in his ear, she could never get him to roll off of her without some form of violence. She figured it had to be a heat source thing, because the futon was large and he had no reason to cramp both of them (and crush the air out of her).

Though sometimes, after she'd finally battered him into going back to his side of the futon, she missed the feel of every inch of him pressed against her and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Rukia!"

She grumbled, the voice cutting into her hazy thoughts like snap of lightning. Rukia cracked open a tired purple eye and glared at the form braced over her.

Oh look, the oaf himself…uh-oh.

It was his other way of disrupting her sleep.

Renji was in the mood again. It was always obvious when he was in the mood, because his whole body would exude a come-hither aura that normally made her respond right away. Except for when he did it to her when she was sleeping. In which case, he was welcome to his hand.

Well, she could tell by that and the fact that he was parting her robe.

"Renji, no…mm sleeping," she groaned. She tried to turn onto her side, hoping he'd give her at least a little more of a lay in before he started again – but a strong, tattooed arm blocked her mid-turn and pushed her onto her back again.

He grinned down at her, clearly entertained by her feeble escape attempts. Rukia growled and reached for a pillow to beat him with, planning to make it extra vicious too.

"Awww, c'mon Rukia…we got a while before work so why not?"

"Renji," she growled, his deep voice having no affect on her whatsoever. Honest. "I'm still tired and I need to sleep before I make an idiot out of myself in front of my Captain."

Renji brushed some of her hair out of her face, his own eyes sleepy. It irked her even more that he'd just woken up and started on her right away – he truly had no shame, not even after he'd spent all last night making love to her until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll make it good…" he murmured, kissing her throat. She muttered, her eyes falling shut as his lips pressed a pattern against her clavicle. It was actually kind of soothing – it was making her eyes feel heavy even as –

"No, Rukia…don't fall asleep," Renji breathed, kissing her chin. "Wake up,"

_Damn it!_

Rukia scrambled for the pillow, definitely wanting to hit him this time.

But the hands that exposed her small breasts distracted her from her plan of attack.

Renji's hair hung down like a crimson curtain as he used his knee to nudge her legs apart. She glared, stubbornly trying to keep them together more out of petulance than the need to return to sleep. She was still having a hard time believing that he'd woken her up for this. But he was more than used to her little tempers, and he had experience in just brushing them aside.

He dipped his head and took the tip of her breast into his mouth, playing it expertly with lips, teeth and tongue until she'd forgotten she even _had_ a pillow.

That was even more annoying – when he woke her up and did it so well that she found it hard to complain.

He nipped the soft flesh of her breast. His hair caressed her skin and Rukia tugged on it – enraged by the chuckle that was muffled around her tightened peak.

Renji flattened his tongue against her, rubbing her nipple in time with the little sucks on her tip. Rukia bowed up against him, her fingers burying in his thick red hair.

Her head lolled to the side, lethargy making way for heat. Her bleary eyes blinked rapidly – and she stopped.

"Oi…Renji."

"Mmm?" He lifted his mouth from her and gave her a questioning look.

"Why is it still dark out?"

He followed her gaze to the window. His flush and awkward chuckle were answer enough.

THWACK.


End file.
